Angels and Dean
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Dean's just got back from 5 years in the future and all he needs is Cas. How does Cas feel about this, about Dean? Well, he doesn't need to tell Dean that. They both already know. (Requested Fanfic. Please review)


Dean blinked when he found himself suddenly in Castiel's presence. Only moments ago, he had been...well... 'talking' -to put it mildly- to Zachariah about saying yes/no to Michael. Now here he was, by the side of the road with an Angel.

Not many people could say that on a night that wasn't Halloween.

"We had an appointment," Cas said with a small, rare smile tugging mischievously at his lips.

Dean's responding expression was half amused and half what one might consider almost _adoring_. He rested his hand on Cas's shoulder, his face suddenly serious. "Don't ever change." he begged desperately but Dean's pride tried to make it sound like an order.

Cas's smile never faltered but softened considerably, as if completely understanding Dean's request. As an Angel, Castiel didn't yet fully understand human emotions but he was beginning to. Dean made him understand; Dean made him _feel_. "How did Zachariah find you?" he asked, his tone calm as usual but there were elements of concern in his voice.

"Long story." the mortal replied, digging around in his pocket before pulling out his phone. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah Witnesses from now on, okay?"

Cas frowned while Dean dialled. "What are you doing?" the angel asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of annoyance that he didn't have Dean's full attention.

"Something I should have done in the first place," was the reply given as the phone was placed to Dean's ear. The two shared a look and neither could bring themselves to look away. Cas seemed to relax some when he heard the familiar tones of Sam's voice down the line and he remained silent as the brothers arranged to meet the next morning at a location only an hour's drive away. Of course they would have to locate Dean's car...

"I don't mean to be too forward..." Cas began before pausing. "No...it's nothing. Where did you park your vehicle?" he asked.

Dean told him, frowning. It was unusual for Cas to stop in a middle of a sentence. He, however, didn't have much time to think about it before he was zapped to his car's location. "Oh, come on!" he huffed. "You've got to stop doing that, Cas! I'm human. I'm not built to be zapped from place to place like freakin' start treck! Alright?"

Cas had the decency to look a little guilty. "I'm sorry." he didn't sound it. "I'm still learning about humanolagy." he explained.

"Human what?" He looked just as baffled as he felt.

"It's...er...a class or, rather, a book for angels trying to migrate and blend into a human population." he said. "You're helpful in that account."

"Jee, Cas. Glad I can be of some use around here." he said as he got in his car.

"I understand that is what humans call sarcasm?" Cas asked, genuinely confused.

Dean let out a sigh. "Yes," he replied curtly, ending the conversation.

Silence rested between the two for a moment while Cas stood there, watching Dean. "You look...tired. You should rest." he said. "Will the back seat be sufficient?"

The Winchester looked at the angel. "Huh." he mused. "If I sleep now, I won't meet Sam in time."

Cas tilted his head and got in the car. "Contrary to belief, I can drive." he replied. "But, even if you did sleep for an hour or two, I'm sure you'd get there on..."

Cas was stopped by a pair of lips on his.

Surprised, Castiel didn't respond immediately but his lips found themselves moulding and moving with Dean's after a moment's pause. They had been intimate before, several times actually, but it was rare that they had any precious time alone together and, when they did, they had the world's future to discus. Right now, Cas didn't want to think about the future of the world or the apocalypse.

"If I sleep, I won't have time for you." Dean murmured before their mouths met again.

True Dean often had a preference for women but everyone had their exceptions and Castiel was Dean's.

Cas's cheeks were a little flushed by now. "We...should find somewhere more private." he said, sounding as logical and as sensible as usual. Dean agreed and they made their way to a hotel, trying to act as natural as possible. As Cas, predictably, had no money, Dean paid for a room where they locked themselves in and turned to each other. The moment that passed was somewhat awkward what with the two hesitating; neither wanting to over step their mark and neither wanting to leave without doing anything.

"Dean, I..." Cas began awkwardly.

"I know. Me too, Cas." Dean replied and cupped the angel's cheeks between his hands. "I really do." and their lips met again.

Cas's trench coat dropped to the floor as their kiss continued, the angel clinging to the more experienced male's shirt which was soon removed. They fell on the bed as their kiss found a new level of passion, one that the two were eager to explore, their groins pressing together. A groan left the angel's throat when Dean's mouth enclosed around the skin of Castiel's neck, kissing and sucking on flesh. "Dean..." his cheeks flushed pink as their clothing was removed piece by piece until only skin remained. Dean's hand moved down to Castiel's backside, pressing a finger to the opening but Cas protested. "Don't, I..." he shifted his hips and Dean understood.

"That's gonna hurt, you know." Dean warned the other as he stroked the angel's erection absent-mindedly.

"I know." Castiel replied as he looked up at Dean with those all-knowing eyes. "I can handle it." he assured the human who looked doubtful. "I can. I heal faster than most. Pain is not a stranger to me."

"Alright..." Dean said but he hesitated.

"Dean..." Castiel sighed then gasped as Dean shoved in hard. "mm!" his features distorted with the pain Dean had warned him about. "D... Dean..." he puffed and lay back, trying to adjust himself. He knew he had been torn on the inside but that didn't matter; he was already healing. Once he knew he was ready, he shifted his hips. "You can...move."

Dean nodded and began moving his own hips, thrusting in with a soft groan. It was difficult for him, what with his sexual urges, to be patient but he did it. For Castiel. Their foreheads rested together as Dean thrust in harder, moans spilling out of both males. Cas, being on the receiving end of their love-making, clung to Dean; he was unsure of what he could do. He knew all he felt was a bliss more liken to heaven than even heaven really was, but he wasn't sure if Dean felt like that too. One look at the other's face, the expression on Dean's features told Cas all he needed to know.

Moans continued to fill the room, their actions becoming almost frantic as the urgency to find their release dominated all thought. It didn't take them too long to find it, Cas orgasming first then shortly followed by Dean. The two lay beside one another, panting softly for a while.

Cas opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he looked at Dean who gave him one of his affectionate half smiles.

They didn't have to say anything.

They both already knew.


End file.
